


Territory

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine





	Territory

"Starsky, quit nibbling at me."

"'M not nibbling. Guys don't nibble."

"Oh, yeah? Your teeth, my skin—counts as a nibble to  
me. Not that I'm complaining. Beats your usual wake up  
call."

"I'm not nibbling. I'm, uh, staking my claim. Marking  
my territory. You know, like wild jungle animals."

"Ha."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Wild animals usually mark their territory by pissing  
on it. Of course, considering how much you use my  
john, this place _could_ technically be called your  
territory."

"Oh. Um, Hutch, we never did talk about, you know, the  
kinky stuff—"

"No."

"Good. I mean, um, you're sure? Don't want to talk  
some more?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Okay."

"Glad that's settled. Now get back to nibbling,  
willya? Sorry, marking your territory."

"What's yours is mine, blondie."


End file.
